The Doctor-Donna
by bananas-are-good-9
Summary: Let's just say that Tentoo got a little more than just Donna's speech... JE fix-it. Doctor/Rose ONESHOT


**A/N - Ok, so this is a one-shot that would not leave me alone when I saw a face swap of ten and Donna... Enjoy! (and if you are reading any of my other stories, stick around for the end author's note)**

**Disclaimer - With my mind, it's a good thing that I don't own Doctor Who...**

* * *

_Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump…_

Donna stopped crying. Over the sound of the TARDIS exploding around her and her own heartbeat pounding in her ears, Donna heard the sound of another heartbeat. She looked straight at the hand not having to search for it in the chaos. She slowly began to crawl towards it, feeling drawn towards the strange object. Somewhere in the back of Donna's mind, she noticed that the sound got louder the closer she got to it, the hand glowed brighter as well. In that same place, in the back of Donna's mind, she thought that it might be a good idea to back away, not go towards it. It could've been radioactive for all she knew.

Donna didn't care, she was transfixed by the, now brightly, glowing appendage.

Balancing on one hand, Donna began to reach for the canister the hand bubbled away in. When her hand finally connected with the glass, golden tendrils came away from the hand and swirled around her. Donna whimpered as it felt her brain was expanding and new knowledge was squeezed into every open space. She tried to pull her hand away but her body wouldn't move. The golden light around her glowed brighter as the glass shattered and Donna was finally able to jump back with a yelp.

Donna groaned as she sat up, having been thrown on her back when she jumped away from the small explosion. All of her pain was forgotten when she saw the Doctor's hand laying on the grating, glowing the same bright light that had just surrounded her. The fingers began to twitch slightly as the light moved out through the wrist, forming a forearm. The light spread rapidly, quickly forming the shapes of legs and feet, another arm with a matching hand, a torso, and a head. Donna jumped slightly as the figure bolted into a sitting position, the light falling off of them in a manner Donna could only describe as being like fairy dust.

Donna stared at the person in front of her as they stared right back at her, eyes wide. "Who are you?" Donna asked, very confused.

"It's me." They replied, their gaze unwavering as they stared at her. Donna felt a small smile grace her face as she recognized the voice, then she glanced down.

"You're naked." She stated, rather annoyed.

"Oh yes." They said. A sudden explosion drew the attention of the person and they jumped up. "More importantly," They said, rushing to the console. They began pushing buttons and pulling levers. "we appear to be crashing!" they said with a happy laugh, flashing Donna a happy smile. They pulled a final lever and the explosions stopped. They turned away from the console and looked down at Donna.

"Why are you still down there?" They asked, taking a step closer. Donna gasped and looked down at the floor.

"You're naked!" Donna screamed.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I should probably go and fix that…" They mumbled as they ambled down the hallway towards the wardrobe room.

"Oi!" Donna yelled before they were out of sight. "What am I supposed to call you?"

"Oh, just what you always call me. The Doctor." They cried happily before disappearing down the hallway.

"I'm certain I've never called you that before." Donna muttered before collapsing onto the jump seat. Donna hadn't been sitting for more than a minute when she heard the Doctor 2.0 call for her.

"Donna!"

"Now he notices." She sighed, getting up from the jump seat. She paused at the mouth of the hallway. "Or is it _she_?"

It didn't take long for Donna to get to the wardrobe room, and when she did, she found the Doctor 2.0 in a right mess. The Doctor 2.0 turned to face her, now clothed in a dark blue button down shirt and blue suit trousers.

"Donna! I don't know what happened! I don't know why I have these!" the Doctor 2.0 yelled, pointing at the breasts that were causing the shirt to be very ill fitting. "And my hair!" the Doctor 2.0 cried, turning to the mirror and running a hand through said hair. "I've always wanted to be ginger but my own shade, not some look alike color."

"Oi!"

"Sorry, that was rude, wasn't it? That's another thing!" the Doctor 2.0 cried, turning to face her again. "I can never be rude and not ginger again. And rude and ginger doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Doctor, I think you need to calm down."

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm not finished freaking out. You see, I have these," the Doctor 2.0 pointed at the breasts. "but I still have my-"

"I get it!" Donna interrupted, not wanted this already awkward conversation to get even more awkward.

"I don't even know what to call myself!" the Doctor 2.0 finished, plopping on the ground.

"Look, how do you feel?" Donna asked softly, sitting down next to the Doctor 2.0.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about, dumbo." Donna chided jokingly. She sighed at the Doctor 2.0's blank look. "I had this mate in primary who was in a similar situation as you. And instead of giving in to the other kid's teasing, he thought nothing of it. He was fabulous." Donna smiled at the memory. "Anyway, the point of the story is that from week to week or so, he just went by whatever he felt like at the time. One week he would be James, the other Jamie. You get what I'm trying to tell you?"

The Doctor 2.0 nodded slowly.

"So, how do you feel?"

"I feel…like the Doctor."

"No Doctora?" Donna asked with a smile.

"No." the Doctor 2.0 laughed, knocking his shoulder against hers.

"Alright then, Doctor." Donna said, standing. "That works with me. We just need to get you all…squared away first." She gestured vaguely at his chest. The Doctor 2.0 stood with a laugh. "Come on."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To my room. We need to square you away remember?"

"Yea." The Doctor 2.0 sighed, following her out of the wardrobe room.

After getting the Doctor 2.0…situated…he and Donna rushed back into the console room. The Doctor 2.0 threw on a blue suit jacket over a loose purple jumper and looked around with a large smile on his face.

"There we are! All fixed." He said as if he had done the fixing. He turned to the console and began fiddling with the controls, suddenly filled with manic energy. "Alright then, engines on silent and we're outta here!" the Doctor 2.0 ran over to the monitor. "Aw, that's better. But no one knows we're out here. Got to keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when you can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner!" He looked back down at the monitor, leaving Donna staring at him, stunned. "Out in the Medusa Cascade, hidden behind the Lost Moon of Poosh. Though it's not all that lost anymore. I like Poosh. What do you think?"

"You're bonkers." Donna said good naturedly.

"Why? What's wrong with Poosh?"

Donna ignored him as something occurred to her. "Is this what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grow another one?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm unique." The Doctor 2.0 said sounding quite proud. "Never been another like me. Because all that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at my hand. I love that hand." He said happily, holding up his right hand and wiggling the fingers. "But when you touched it. Wham!" he yelled. "Shush. Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew out of you. Still, could be worse." His happy smile fell as he looked down at Donna.

"Oi, watch it, spaceman." Donna said, annoyed.

"Oi, watch it, Earth girl." The Doctor 2.0 parroted before he gasped. "Ooo. I sound like you. Didn't notice that before. I sound all…all sort of rough." His face fell into a scowl as he took in that bit of information.

"Oi." Donna warned.

"Oi."

"Oi!" Donna shouted, growing tired of the copy-cat Doctor 2.0.

"Spanners. Shush." The Doctor 2.0 pressed a finger to her lips so he could talk. "I must have picked up a bit of your voice, is that all?" he asked. The Doctor 2.0 gasped suddenly and took a step away from Donna. "No." he said, disbelieving.

"What?"

The Doctor 2.0 pulled the top of his jumper out and looked down at his chest and back up at Donna a couple of times before grabbing the edge of his fringe so he could see it. "No." he repeated.

"What? What is it?" Donna demanded.

"I-I not only sound like you but I _look_ like you." The Doctor 2.0 released his fringe and looked up at her.

"So you're hair color isn't just a look alike…"

"It _is_ your hair." The Doctor 2.0 finished.

A look of horror came onto Donna's face. "Does that also mean?" she gestured to his chest.

The Doctor 2.0 cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you're the only one of us to see…both. Unless you're willing-"

"Oi!"

The Doctor 2.0 paused, not reprimanding her for her loud voice as he appeared to be listening to something. "No. Oh, you are kidding me." He whispered, putting a hand on the middle of his chest. "No way. One heart." He said in awe. "I've only got one heart. This body has got only one heart." He repeated, now sounding rather hysterical.

"What, like you're human?" Donna asked, putting her hand on the middle of his chest and, sure enough, felt only one heart beating rather rapidly under his skin.

"Oh, that's disgusting."

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Stop it." Donna snapped.

The Doctor 2.0 turned from her slightly, staring at a spot over her shoulder. "No, wait. I'm part Time Lord, part human." He turned to look at her. "Well isn't that wizard?"

Donna was about to roll her eyes when she thought of something. The Doctor 2.0 had said something earlier that had made something pop into her head, though she wasn't sure why. "I kept hearing that noise, that heartbeat."

"Oh, that was me." The Doctor 2.0 sniffed. "My single heart. Because I'm a complicated event in time and space." He said with a smile. "Must have rippled back, converging on you."

"But why me?"

"Because you're special."

"Oh, I keep telling you, I'm not." Donna pressed, bemused about why he was making such a big deal over a temp from Chiswick.

"No, but you are." The Doctor 2.0 whispered, gazing at her as if she had just created the Earth right in front of him. "Oh." He said after a beat of silence, realizing something. "You really don't believe that, do you?" he asked and watched as she shifted uncomfortably. "I can see, Donna, I can see how you've thought about yourself this whole time. All that attitude, all that lip, because you've never thought you were worth it."

"Stop it." Donna half told, half pleaded with him.

"Shouting at the world because no one's listening." He continued, either unaware or not caring about her discomfort. "Well, why should they?"

Donna nearly took a step back at his question. She looked up to look the Doctor 2.0 in the eyes. "Doctor, stop it." She said, calmer than she thought she would sound. Hearing that from someone who looked-from the neck up anyway-, and sounded like her best friend stung.

"But look at what you did." the Doctor 2.0 said, smiling slightly. His smile faltered as something pushed its way to the front of his mind and he paced away from her, now on a completely different subject. "No, it's more than that. It's like we were always heading for this. You came to the TARDIS." He said, turning to face her bemused expression. "And you found me again. Your granddad. Your car. Donna, your car. You parked your car right where the TARDIS was going to land." He said it like that was the answer to everything, though Donna was still hopelessly and utterly lost. "That's not coincidence at all! We've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

"But you're talking like…destiny. There's no such thing. Is there?" Donna asked, slightly frightened.

The Doctor 2.0 stared at her, his eyes wide. "It's still not finished. It's like the pattern's not complete. The strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?" Before either of them could breathe, a beeping noise came from the console, causing them both to jump slightly before running to the monitor.

"What is it? What's going on?" Donna asked, not liking the expression growing on the Doctor 2.0's face.

"It's the planets. The twenty seven planets." The Doctor 2.0 whispered.

"What's wrong with them?" Donna demanded, receiving no answer.

Donna stared helplessly at the circular symbols that were whizzing across the screen as the Doctor 2.0 let out a heavy breath. "Single string Z-neutrinos compressed. No way." He sighed, disbelieving.

"What's that then?"

The Doctor 2.0 huffed and ran a hand through his hair, staring helplessly at the screen at he talked. "Every atom is bound by an electrical field. Z-neutrinos compressed into a single string is immense electrical energy. That much focused energy could cancel out the bonds between atoms." He stopped suddenly, turning to look at Donna. "Anything it's directed at would fade into atoms."

He darted away from the console barely a second after he finished talking, rushing into a door the TARDIS provided in the console room. Donna followed close behind him, catching the door before it shut behind him. She entered the room and found it filled to the brim with spare parts. Donna looked around in awe, it was surprising how many spare parts one could pick up in over 900 years. She found the Doctor 2.0 in a cleared out section of the madness, something already being put together in his hands. She reached him just as he growled in annoyance and threw a rubber chicken over his shoulder. Donna stared at it for a second as it fell among the spare machinery before shaking her head and walking up to the Doctor 2.0.

"So what's that thing?" she asked, causing him to startle slightly.

"It's our only hope." He grunted, trying to tighten something on the outside of it. "A Z-neutrino biological inversion catalyzer."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Earth girl, remember?"

The Doctor 2.0 paused his work for a second to smirk up at her before he continued working. "Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself." Donna opened her mouth to question what he just said but he beat her to it. "I was born from your touch but the original hand was from his body, in a way, it still is."

Donna thought about that for a second. "So, you can see what's going on? For him I mean." He nodded. "Is everything alright? Well, as alright as it could be?"

"No one's dead, if that's what you mean." He reached for a part amongst the disorder. "Well not yet anyway. Martha's threatening to blow up the Earth." He sighed as he worked to attach the piece to the gizmo.

Donna nodded, knowing the woman never would but it was the thought that counted she guessed. "So, back to what you were going to do with that biogrammatical thing."

"His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I could use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself-" he said as if the thought was never interrupted, ignoring her forgetting what it was called.

"It destroys the Daleks?" Donna asked, not really needing the specifics as long as it worked.

The Doctor 2.0 paused and gave her the biggest smile she had seen on that face yet. "Biggest backfire in history."

"How long until this miracle machine is finished?"

"Hopefully, not very long." He said, clicking something in place and flipping a switch on the top. The contraption to whir slightly. "Just need it to power up." He stared at the thing before groaning slightly.

"What? Did you screw it up?"

"No." he groaned again, glancing at the device none the less. "Now Jack is threatening to blow up the Crucible."

* * *

Donna was sitting in the jump seat, watching the Doctor 2.0 pace around the console, eyes willing the device to power up faster. After what seemed like a few hours, the device beeped and the Doctor 2.0 looked at Donna, a manic grin on his face.

"Ready? Maximum power!" he cried happily although Donna could see a hint of worry behind his eyes.

Donna nodded and he flew around the console, piloting them back to where they had almost perished nearly an hour before. The Doctor 2.0 spoke to her as he worked, the device held tight in his free hand.

"Donna, I'm going to need you to stay in here, you have no reason to get stuck in there. You haven't been around the Daleks all too much and I'm wanting to keep it that way."

Donna didn't have time to respond before the Doctor 2.0 rushed to the doors and ran out. Donna ran to the doors and peeked out. She saw the Doctor 2.0 rushing across the room. Donna heard the Doctor cry out before electricity sprung out from Davros' metal hand and struck the Doctor 2.0 in the chest. He crumpled to the ground where he stood, the device sliding across the floor, towards where Donna hid.

_Donna, I'm going to need you to stay in here…_ Sod that. Donna burst through the doors and ran to the gizmo, grabbing it from the floor. In her haste, she didn't think of what she would do once she did have it.

"Doctor! I've got it. But I don't know what to do!" she cried before a bolt of electricity hit her in the chest, sending her flying backwards.

"Donna!" she heard the Doctor cry as she slumped against the wall behind her as her vision went black. She wasn't knocked out or, as the Doctor feared, dead. Her senses were nearly shut off as her brain was suddenly able to access the new information that was shoved into her brain when the Doctor 2.0 was born. Her brain would have been unable to process any outside stimulation as she learned about planets in the furthest reached of the galaxy, of languages long dead and not yet created, the best places to buy bananas, and of time. The whole process lasted a few seconds and left Donna laying dazed as her senses slowly came back to her. Hearing and sight were the last to come back, sadly.

"The end of the universe has come." Davros' scaly voice was saying and Donna heard a countdown in the background. Donna hauled herself off the ground and looked at the panel of controls in front of her as the countdown wore down. She quickly tapped the controls that would halt the detonation of the Reality Bomb right as the countdown finished and an alarm rang out.

"Hmm…" she mumbled, drawing all eyes towards her. "Closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop." She mock scanned the controls, already knowing where it was. "That button there." She said happily, pressing said button. Oh, the Daleks did not enjoy that.

**System in shutdown.** They heard one Dalek screech over the link with the Crucible.

**Detonation negative.** Another said.

**EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN!** The Supreme Dalek screamed.

Back in the Vault, the Doctor was staring at Donna with something akin to awe. "Donna, you can't even change a plug."

"Do you want to bet, Time Boy?" she laughed.

"You will suffer for this." Davros said, raising his metal hand toward her. Donna seemed unfazed as she looked at the controls below her. Selecting a button, electricity shot up Davros' arm and he crumpled in pain.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion." She stated simply.

"Exterminate her!" Davros cried.

**Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!** The Daleks began shouting as they focused on the red head as she smirked back at them. Donna pressed a sequence of buttons and the Daleks began flailing their guns uselessly.

**Weapons non-functional.** One cried.

"Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix." Donna said quickly, sounding ominously like the Doctor.

"How did you know how to do that?" the Doctor asked, catching on. "You're-"

"Time Lord. Part Time Lord." The Doctor 2.0 interrupted, staring at Donna like the Doctor.

"Part human. Oh, yes. That was a two-way biological metacrisis. I'm just happy I didn't get any extra bits…" she scrunched up her nose and wiggled her fingers at the two Doctors.

"Ohh, is that why…?" the Doctor asked, trailing off as 2.0 nodded and subconsciously crossed his arms over his chest.

"Half Doctor, half Donna." Donna finished with a smile.

"The Doctor-Donna. Just like the Ood said, remember?" the Doctor asked and Donna nodded. "They saw it coming. The Doctor-Donna."

Donna looked down and hit a few more keys on the controls. "Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault." She looked up at the two, well one and a half, Time Lords standing there with wide eyes. "Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits. Get to work!" the Doctor's sprung into action, joining her behind the controls.

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls!" Davros finally shouted.

"And spin" Donna said happily as the encroaching Daleks began to spin in place.

**Help me! Help me!** One of the Daleks yelled as it spun around.

"And the other way." Donna said, nearly laughing with glee.

"What did you do?" 2.0 asked.

"Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator." Donna explained as if she were adding one and one.

"But that's brilliant!"

"Why did we never think of that?" the Doctor asked, looking at his counterpart.

Donna huffed, as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you two were just Time Lords, you dumbos, lacking that little bit of human. That gut instinct that comes hand in hand with planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two couldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe had been waiting for me." She sighed happily before getting back to the problem at hand. "Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you, best temp in Chiswick?" she asked, holding her hands up and wiggling her fingers with a smile. "Hundred words per minute."

"Ha!" 2.0 cried before he and the Doctor went to work helping her. Jack looked at the three working behind the controls for a second as Daleks began yelling about system malfunctions before rushing into the TARDIS.

"Come on then, boys. We've got twenty seven planets to send home." Donna announced. "Activate magnetron."

"Stop this at once!" Davros yelled, moving towards them.

Jack came back out of the TARDIS with two giant guns. "Mickey!" he shouted, tossing one to him. He caught it deftly and pointed it at Davros, effectively halting him in his tracks.

"Just stay where you are, mister." Mickey commanded, pointing the gun in his face.

Jack moved toward the hallway as Donna looked at the two men beside her. "Ready? And reverse!" Donna, the Doctor, and 2.0 began pulling out the rods that held the planets in the Medusa Cascade.

"Off you go Clom." The Doctor announced.

"Back home, Adipose Three." 2.0 laughed.

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia, and the Lost Moon of Poosh. Sorted. Ha!" Donna cried happily

"Ha!"

"We need more power!" the Doctor said.

"Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Rose asked the manic trio.

"He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand, and he grew out of that but it also fed back into me." Donna explained as she pulled rods. "But, it stayed dormant in my head til the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into like. Thank you Davros!" she yelled to the used to be man. "Part human, Part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind."

"So there's three of you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Three Doctors?" Rose repeated, one was hard enough…

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack said, eyeing 2.0.

"You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain." The Doctor said suddenly, ignoring-like many people did-Jack's little comment.

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan." Davros said, looking at the mad Dalek in front of them. "Why did you not foresee this?"

"Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time." The Doctor interjected and Davros stared at him as Dalek Caan began to giggle.

**This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor.**

"You betrayed the Daleks."

**I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!** Dalek Caan screeched.

"Heads up!" Jack called and he sprinted into the room. The Supreme Dalek rolled in after him.

**Davros, you have betrayed us.**

"It was Dalek Caan!"

**The Vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated.** The Supreme Dalek continued, ignoring Davros. It shot the control panel and the three behind it jump away from the sparks.

Jack stepped forward, lifting up his gun. "Like I was saying, feel this!" he yelled before shooting the Dalek, who promptly exploded.

"Oh, we've lost the magnetron." The Doctor groaned. "And there's only one planet left." He laughed at the irony of it all. "Oh, guess which one. But we can use the TARDIS." The Doctor ran into the TARDIS while everyone else remained in the Vault, unsure of what to do.

"Holding Earth stability. Maintaining atmospheric shell." 2.0 announced as he worked the few usable controls.

**The prophecy must complete.** Dalek Caan reminded him. 2.0 looked up at the deranged Dalek.

"Don't listen to him." Davros pleaded.

**I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor.**

"He's right." The Doctor 2.0 said after a moment. Because with or without the Reality bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped."

"Just wait for the Doctor." Donna said as 2.0 turned to the controls.

"I am the Doctor." He said without looking at her. "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back!" he yelled as the Daleks around them began to explode.

"What have you done?" the Doctor yelled, running out of the TARDIS.

2.0 gazed out at what he had done and answered in a flat voice. "Fulfilling the prophecy."

"Do you know what you've done?" the Doctor cried before turning and addressing the room. "New get in the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run!" he commanded, leading the charge, running up to the console.

2.0 stayed by the door and called roll as people ran through the doors. "Sarah Jane! Rose! Jackie! Jack! Mickey!"

The Doctor ran back out. "Davros? Come with me. I promise I can save you." The Doctor pleaded.

"Never forget, Doctor, you did this. I name you. Forever, you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!" Davros rattled before an explosion went off next to him and he was engulfed in flames.

**One will still die…** Caan said as he met the same fate as his creator.

* * *

**_After pulling the Earth home and dropping off 99% of the companions ~_**

Jackie pushed her way through the TARDIS doors as soon as the Doctor gave the ok, 2.0 following close behind.

"Oh, fat lot of good this is." She groaned. Rose, the Doctor, and Donna stepped out behind them. "Back of beyond. Bloody Norway? I'm going to have to phone your father." She told Rose before turning to 2.0. "He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy."

"Oh, brilliant. What did you call him?"

"Doctor."

"Really?" 2.0 asked, his face going slack with shock.

Jackie laughed at the poor man. "No you plum. He's called Tony." She told him with a smile before going off to make the phone call.

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" Rose asked, turning to the Doctor.

"You're back home."

"And the walls of the universes are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened." Donna continued. "It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now." She added as a side note.

"No, but I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now." Rose told him, slightly getting what he was saying.

"But you've got to. Because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own."

"You make me." 2.0 said, offended.

"Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge." The Doctor said then looked at Rose. "Remind you of someone? That's me, when we first met." He nodded at 2.0. "And you made me better. Now you can do the dame for him."

"But he's not you."

"He needs you. That's very me."

Rose's face suddenly went from pleading to angry as she took in the Doctor's words. "Yeah, and you know who also needs me? That man on the street corner, back home, begging for spare change. The man that I gave the few pounds I could spare everyday on my way to work. I hope that while I was a universe away, someone else took it upon themselves to give him a few pounds in my absence." Rose's expression grew softer as she walked up to the Doctor. "And I'm sure he got along fine."

"But Rose-"

"But nothing. I told you, I was going to spend my life with you and I am determined to see that through. As much as you want to say it, he's not you. He can never be you." She looked at 2.0. "And it's not how he looks." She added with a small smile when he opened his mouth to speak. She turned back towards the Doctor. "Like you said before you changed, you could have two heads or even no head but I would have loved you either way." Rose smiled at the Doctor's shocked expression. She had said it before, there was no holding her back now. "I'm sure my mum can handle him." She took the Doctor's hand and turned to stand next to him. She smiled as her mum, having finished her call, walked up beside 2.0, smiling back at the two of them.

The TARDIS's engine sounded and Donna turned at the sound, the 0Doctor was still too shocked to do much. "Doctor, time's running out." She told him. Her words broke the Doctor's spell and he turned quickly. He tugged Rose closer to him by their joined hands and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Donna took this opportunity to enter the TARDIS as 2.0 cleared his throat, causing the couple to jump apart.

"You should get going." 2.0 jerked his chin in the direction of the TARDIS. "We both know you are going to need Rose with what you need to do." He added solemnly. The Doctor nodded in understanding and looked down at Rose. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dropping his hand to give her mum a hug.

"I love you." She whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Jackie pulled back and wiped some tears off of Rose's face. "Go on then, your bus is leaving." She said with a watery laugh. Rose hugged her tightly one more time before running back to the Doctor. Hand in hand, they entered the TARDIS.

"Just as it should be." 2.0 whispered under his breath as the TARDIS began to dematerialize. Jackie took his hand.

"I reckon we can get you all straightened out." Jackie told him with a sniff.

"I think so too, Jackie. I think so too." He told her as he pulled her in for a loose hug.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I wrote this over the course of three days so if you notice any inconsistencies I would appreciate it if you reviewed about it! or if you just liked it it would be nice to get a review! **

**Ok...so if you are reading any of my other stories this is the section for you...**

**This is the order that I'm going to be working on stories.**

**1. Moving Closer**

**2 or 3. Bad Wolf Girl**

**3 or 2. Gone**

**4. Flora (possibly)**

**5. And you are...? (Only if I run out of ideas for other fics...)**

**I hope this answers any and all questions you may have! Feel free to PM me if you are confused or worried about a story!**


End file.
